1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a secondary battery. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a secondary battery capable of preventing a short circuit between positive and negative electrode plates by preventing inclination of an insulation case inserted into a can of the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As smaller and lighter electronic portable devices are rapidly developing, secondary batteries are developing as their driving power sources. Such secondary batteries may include, e.g., a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, a nickel-zinc battery, a lithium secondary battery, and the like. For example, the lithium secondary battery is a rechargeable and compact battery having a large capacity, and thus, is widely applied to high-tech electronic devices because of its high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
A conventional secondary battery, e.g., a lithium secondary battery, may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a can, and a cap assembly sealing a top of the can. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrode plates.
The electrode assembly may be formed by winding the separator interposed between the positive and negative electrode plates. A positive electrode tab may be connected to the positive electrode plate to protrude upward from a top portion of the electrode assembly. A negative electrode tab may be connected to the negative electrode plate to protrude upward from a top portion of the electrode assembly. In the electrode assembly, the positive and negative electrode tabs may be spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval so as to be electrically isolated from each other.